


I midvintertid

by champagneleftie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas Magic, Evakteket Christmas Challenge, Ice Skating, M/M, snowglobe
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneleftie/pseuds/champagneleftie
Summary: En saga om en Even, en Isak, och en magisk snöglob.





	I midvintertid

**Author's Note:**

> Ens första försök att skriva på svenska kanske borde ha varit lite mer genomarbetat än detta, men min vana trogen har jag panikskrivit till en Evakteket challenge. Det är ett experiment! 
> 
> Jag har också fuskat hej vilt med promptsen. Snögloben fick jag fair and square. Resten pratar vi inte om.

**Det är julnatt.** Hade det inte varit för att det är ett par plusgrader och mulet hade månen varit full. Istället är det bara det blå ljuset från Evens mobil som alls lyser upp den mörka gillestugan. Träningscykeln och skinnfåtöljen tornar sina skuggor över honom där han ligger i den gamla utdragssoffan. Vid trappen, en kasse ihopknycklat omslagspapper och krusat snöre. På soffbordet, några efterlämnade klappar: hans julklappsböcker, ett par presentkort, nytt större minneskort till kameran – allt i en prydlig hög. Bredvid dem, småkusinernas ratade gåvor: pusslet från Evens föräldrar till dem båda, tröjorna som mormor stickat – som, visst, säkert är stickiga, definitivt inte är moderna, men fattar de hur mycket jobb som går in i att sticka sådana tröjor? Och så snögloben från honom själv till den större småkusinen, halvt gömd bakom tjock-tv:n. 

Redan trasig. 

Besvikelsen när hon hade packat upp den och insett att det inte var nån trendig plastleksak från tv hade varit uppenbar. Putande underläpp och allt. 

Jävla bortskämda unge. Åttaåringar har noll känsla för stil. 

Okej, så det hade varit något av en sista minuten-present, kanske inte den mest genomtänkta, men efter att ha ägnat en hel dag med att bli antastad av rosa och neon och förlegade könsroller och skärande ljud i olika leksaksaffärer så hade Even ändå varit rätt nöjd med sitt fynd: en mekanisk snöglob. Snön yrde när man vred upp den med nyckel, och den lilla figuren inne i globen gjorde perfekta åttor på en skridskobana. 

Han hade hittat den av en slump, i en butik så liten att han aldrig hade lagt märke till den förut, med en märkligt flinande innehavare som verkade följa honom med blicken även när han gick långt in bland de överfyllda hyllorna. Det var fylld med de mest random saker – uppstoppade fåglar och tarotkortlekar, radband och shabby chic-inredning, sådana träord som med som moster hade på hyllor hemma. Carpe Diem. Kärlek. Och så snöglober. Man hade kunnat välja miljö – det fanns en karusell och ett tågspår också – men kusinen hade ju precis börjat med konståkning. Even hade i alla fall tänkt till lite. Och så blev hon bara sur för att figuren var en pojke – en liten, liten pojkfigur med stor halsduk och blå mössa.

Men hon hade ju ändå lekt med den då, vridit aggressivt på nyckeln så att pojken for runt i sina åttor i en rasande fart, runt och runt och runt, tills det helt plötsligt bara tog tvärstopp. Hur mycket hon än vred rörde han sig inte ur fläcken. Så då hade den ratats, glömts bakom tv:n för att surfplattan lockade mer. Och där står den nu.

Vägguret tickar högljutt i mörkret. Annars är det för tyst här. Inte som hemma, där det alltid är nåt ljud utanför fönstret – en bil, ett packat kompisgäng, en spårvagn. Det är för tyst, och för mörkt, och det luktar  _ gammalt.  _ Det går inte att beskriva det på nåt annat sätt. Furu och gammalt skinn och ett sofftyg som inte bytts ut på 30 år, minst. Och inte för att Even är mörkrädd, eller nåt, men han bara föredrar sin egen säng, med sin egen kudde, och duntäcket som packar in honom ordentligt och skyddar honom med sin tyngd. Den här gamla filten känns bara fel. Så det är inte mörkret, egentligen, det är bara att det känns  _ off.  _ Det är bara därför han inte lagt ifrån sig telefonen än. Det, och att Mikael uppdaterar med nya insta stories var femte minut, suddiga filmklipp från ett halvfullt dansgolv. Hur har de ens lyckats hitta en fest ikväll? Det är ju för fan julafton! 

Som att det inte var illa nog att han är fast här hela julhelgen, så går de ut utan honom också. 

Fan ta dem. 

Eller kanske inte. Men han skulle ju varit med! Nu när han äntligen lyckats göra slut med Sonja, äntligen börjat hitta tillbaka in i gänget igen, allt börjar kännas som vanligt – och så förvisas han hit, till mormor. Över  _ hela  _ helgen. 

Fan ta mamma, egentligen. 

Fast nej, kanske inte det heller, egentligen. Han fattar ju varför de är här. Det hade inte blivit mycket jul för mormor om de inte var det. Hon tar sig ju inte till Oslo längre, han vet ju det. Men det är bara så jävla tråkigt här. Och Mikael hjälper för fan inte. 

Even suckar. Klockan på mobilen visar 23:47. Förmodligen kommer kusinerna dundra igenom här i ottan, imorgon, och gör de inte det så kommer mamma ändå komma och väcka honom omänskligt tidigt, för det är fan ingen som respekterar att han faktiskt går i trean och har sjukt mycket att göra och precis har skrivit examen och behöver få sova nu när han äntligen har lov. Han borde verkligen sova. 

Han försöker bulla upp den tunnslitna gamla kudden lite bättre, fluffa till det gamla täcket. Det går sådär. Prövar att ligga på rygg, på mage. Bestämmer sig till slut för sidan. Lite fosterställning nästan. Släcker till slut mobilen. 

Det är becksvart. Becksvart och knäpptyst. Resten av familjen sover på övervåningen, så dem hör han inte. Nån trafik är det ändå aldrig här ute, ens på dan. 

Det är fan creepy hur tyst det är. Och hur svart mörkret är. Inte ens nån lampa på tv:n, eller nåt. Den står död och tung mot väggen, som den stått så länge Even kan minnas, och långt dessförinnan. 

Han ligger där i soffan och känner på fjädrarna under madrassen. Stirrar ut i mörkret. Försöker komma till ro. Han borde slappna av – han är ju ledig, det är ju för fan julafton, proven gick hyfsat ändå och hösten har helt klart slutat bättre än den började – men hjärnan vill inte vila. Den är ett virrvarr av tankar – på hösten som varit, på Sonja, på Mikael, på att han ligger ett år efter i livet, han borde kommit så mycket längre. På att även om allt egentligen är bra nu – eller, bättre, i alla fall – så känns det som att det är nåt som saknas. 

Han suckar igen. Tänder mobilen. 23:59. Vafan. Har det inte gått mer tid än så? Han vänder sig på rygg igen, och så tillbaka på sidan. Stirrar ut i mörkret. 

Kanske är det att han börjar vänja sig vid mörkret, men plötsligt verkar det som att det är nåt som lyser borta vid tv:n. Ett svagt, blått sken, stadigt, men inte som en lampa på en router eller nåt, utan mer som… eller, han vet faktiskt inte. Lyckas inte komma på nåt att jämföra det med. 

(En tanke slår honom: som en stjärna. Men det är för cheesy även för honom, för dumt för att ens formuleras här för honom själv. Han vill inte ens veta vad Mikael hade sagt om han hade hört honom. Eller ännu värre – vad Sonja hade sagt.) 

Så är det borta. Gillestugan är lika svart som den alltid varit. Becksvart och dödstyst. 

Förmodligen inbillade han sig bara. Kanske somnade han till, kanske var det en dröm. 

Men han känner sig inte sömnig. Och det tar honom en bra stund att somna på nytt. 

 

✩

 

**Det är juldag.** Från sin plats i soffan i vardagsrummet ser Even mellandagarna sträcka ut sig framför honom, oändligt långa. Julklappsböckerna har fått följa med upp till övervåningen och ligger nu i en trave på golvet. Soffbordet ockuperas av ett halvfärdigt tusenbitarspussel med New York-motiv. Det eldas i den gamla kakelugnen, det knäpper och sprakar och hela stugan fylls med den torra värmen och klibbiga doften av brinnande gran. Ute gnistrar frosten på träden och i gräset, trots att solen stigit så högt som den kommer att göra idag. Yr har varslat om snö i eftermiddag. 

Resten av familjen är ute på förmiddagspromenad –  _ du ska inte med Even? Det är ju så fint väder?  _ – men Even har ockuperat sin plats i soffan, och den tänker han inte lämna i första taget. Småkusinerna har redan dundrat fram genom huset så att granen och alla kulorna rasslar oroväckande ett antal gånger. Minst tre bråk har överstökats. Flera dörrar har smälts. Men nu – nu är det tyst och lugnt och skönt. Bara Even och den knäppande brasan.

Han är så jävla uttråkad.

Han har visserligen 4g här, men gruppchatten är knäpptyst. Det var en halvtimme sen han skrev nåt sedan, och ingen har svarat. Han har scrollat igenom alla sina sociala medier, alla sina vanliga hemsidor, till och med kollat sin nyhetsapp. Inget verkar hända i världen på juldagen. 

Han kan inte ens röka när han är här. 

Han pillar lite förstrött i ett hål i mjukisbyxorna. Klockan närmar sig lunch. Snart återvänder Kaoset. Han svär, mamma är aldrig så högljudd hemma, det är  _ bara  _ när de träffar mormor och mostern. Hon blir helt förbytt. Sen kommer eftermiddagen gå i ett. Lunch, så kaffe, så kvällsmacka. 

Han kan höra dem redan nu. 

_ Haft en skön förmiddag, Even? Vad har du pysslat med då? _

_ Har du växt fast där i soffan eller?  _

Från sin plats i soffan ser han in i köket. På bordet står den trasiga snögloben. Den har vridits och vänts på hela morgonen, av alla – mamma, mormor, moster. Pappa, mosters man. 

Den är fortfarande lika trasig. 

Förmodligen är den nån fjäder som hamnat fel. Men det är som att snögloben är gjuten i ett stycke. Det finns ingenstans att skruva isär den, inget sätt att se vad som felar.  _ Och nej, det är inte bara att byta batterier, den går inte på batteri, jag sa ju att den var mekanisk. Inte batteridriven.  _

Pappa säger att den borde gå att reklamera. Och ja, det kanske man skulle kunna göra, men då behövs det ju ett kvitto, och vem fan sparar kvitton? Eller ja, mormor gör väl det, hon har ju alla kvitton sen typ 1972 insatta i nån pärm, men så betalar hon ju allt kontant också. 

_ Du kanske kan skicka ett mejl till dem och se om det går bra med ett kontoutdrag?  _ Underförstått: om du nu ska vara så oartig att du ligger i soffan hela helgen och håller på med mobilen så kan du väl åtminstone försöka göra någon nytta och ta tag i detta? 

_ Säker på att du inte ska med ut?  _

Fan också. 

Nu när han tänkt tanken så släpper den inte. Det är fan  _ ingen  _ som är så bra på att ge en dåligt samvete som mamma, när hon är på det humöret. Plötsligt ser Even sig utifrån, en slö tonåring i trasiga mjukisbyxor och hoodie, för lat för att ens gå ut i det lilla dagsljuset med sin familj. Helt oduglig. 

Fan. Han skulle ju skärpa sig i år. Skulle ju visa inte minst mamma och pappa att även om allt sket sig förra året så skulle det vara bättre nu. Att bara för att han måste gå om ett år så betyder inte det att han är mindre vuxen. 

Att de inte kan lita på honom. 

Fan fan fan. 

Han får nästan rulla ur den ihopsjunkna soffan. Även om han är ensam hasar han sig in i matsalen, demonstrativt krum. Det är faktiskt jävligt jobbigt detta. En stor jävla uppoffring. Han hade faktiskt kunnat ligga i soffan nu och – ja. Gjort… nåt. Hur som helst så gör han dem faktiskt alla en tjänst när han tar på sig detta. 

När han snurrar lite prövande på nyckeln knäpper det långt inne i maskineriet. Den lille skridskoåkaren står blick stilla. Säkert en fjäder då. 

Med djupa, dramatiska suckar googlar han fram butikens hemsida. Han är nästan förvånad att de har en överhuvudtaget. Och ännu mer att den är responsiv på telefonen. 

Eller ja. Nästan responsiv. För knappt har sidan laddat innan hela skärmen täcks av en vit pop up. Såklart. Och inget kryss heller. Even scrollar lite prövande, nyper och försöker zooma, ut och sen in igen. Inget. 

Fan då. Jaja, han försökte i alla fall, det kan han ändå säga till mamma. Och det finns ju ändå inget wifi här, så det är inte som att han kan prova på laptopen. Så, han har gjort vad han kunnat. Tillbaka till insta. 

Han ska precis till att växla fönster då sidan plötsligt laddar klar. Ett chattfönster, med en liten avatar av en kille i keps. Passar överhuvudtaget  _ inte  _ in i butiken hela vibb. 

Så dyker det upp en skrivbubbla längst ner. 

_ Hej! Jag heter Isak. Hur kan jag hjälpa dig?  _

Seriöst. En chatt? Vem vill ha en chatt? Det enda Even vill är att ha en mejladress så han kan skriva och få svar på sin fråga, inte försöka få nån jävla automatiserad kundtjänst-bot – för det måste ju vara en bot, inte en chans att den lilla butiken har en egen kundtjänst, särskilt inte med folk som jobbar på  _ juldagen –  _ att försöka förstå vad han menar. Suck. Han orkar verkligen inte detta. 

Fast å andra sidan. Om mamma frågar hur det gick så kan han ju inte säga att han sket i det för att han inte orkade – det kommer hon aldrig gå med på. Bättre då att testa och sen kunna säga att det inte funkade. 

Alltså skriver han  _ reklamera utan kvitto  _ i chattfönstret. Bäst att göra det så enkelt som möjligt. 

Skrivbubblan dyker med en gång upp igen. 

_ Skulle det skada att fråga ordentligt eller?  _

Even blir så paff att han innan han hinner reflektera över det har skrivit tillbaka. 

_ Va? _

_ Ja, lite vanligt hyfs?  _

Even stirrar på svaret som dyker upp.  _ Hyfs?  _ Det är ju för fan ett program? En algoritm eller vad fan, han vet inte hur det funkar, men det är väl i princip google med en avatar? Ska han behöva vara artig mot ett jävla program nu, vad är detta, I, Robot? 

_ Seriöst? _

_ Ja? _

Eller är det kanske inte en bot ändå?

_ Men är du människa? _

Plötsligt vibrerar telefonen till, så kraftigt att Evens hela arm skakar, och tappar den i ren förskräckelse. Först tror han att det är gruppchatten, eller kanske ett samtal, innan han kommer på att han har telefonen på tyst. När han plockar upp den igen har det inte heller kommit in någon notifikation. 

Faktiskt har han ingen signal överhuvudtaget. 

Han sätter på flygplansläge, och stänger av det igen. Startar om telefonen, en gång, sen en gång till. Det gör ingen skillnad. 

En nyckel sätts i ytterdörren. Redan innan den öppnas hör han kusinernas skrik. 

 

✩

 

**Det är annandag** , och Evens telefon funkar fortfarande inte. Han måste ha startat om den en miljon gånger nu, tagit ut batteriet, lånat pappas telefon och googlat efter lösningar, prövat alla möjliga olika sätt att resetta den – inget har lyckats. Det spelar ingen roll hur bra täckning de andra har – Even har ingen signal. 

Han håller helt allvarligt på att gå under. Hur är det meningen att han ska överleva utan telefon? Han kan inte chatta, inte lyssna på musik, inte instagramma. Det enda han kan göra är att filma och fota, och efter ett par timmar av det ber pappa honom med eftertryck att hitta på något annat. 

Men vad fan då?! 

Böckerna han fick i julklapp är för långsamma. Pusslet som mormor och moster börjat lägga är helt omöjligt, han fattar inte hur de kunnat få ihop så mycket av det. 

Tack gode gud att de åker hem idag. 

Det första han ska göra när han kommer tillbaka till Oslo är att lämna in telefonen nånstans och få den lagad, för det här är faktiskt barbariskt. 

Det är när de som bäst håller på och säger hejdå till alla – och mamma, mormor och moster har helt seriöst sagt hejdå i en kvart nu, nu får de faktiskt ge sig – som mosters man plötsligt knäpper med fingrarna. 

– Men du Even, du ska inte ta med den snögloben till Oslo och se om de kan fixa den i affären? 

Vad fan. Han var ju av med den där jävla snögloben, han hade ju gjort vad han kunde. 

När mosters man kommer med den åker den direkt ner i Evens tygkasse, ovanpå de andra klapparna. Där ligger den sedan och balanserar bredvid Even i baksätet, medan gran efter gran efter snötäckt fält susar förbi utanför fönstret. Even trycker hörlurarna långt in i öronen, speglar sig i den allt mörkare rutan och låtsas att allt detta är en episk film. 

I en särskilt skarp kurva välter kassen. Allt annat är så pass hårt nerpackat att det stannar kvar ändå, men snögloben slår en kullerbytta ut och landar rakt i hans knä. 

Den är tom. 

Sånär som på lite snö i botten av globen är den helt tom. 

Ingen liten pojke i blå luva står beredd att åka skridskor på den målade lilla banan. 

Even fattar ingenting. Hur kan den vara borta? Han vänder den uppochner, men allt som händer är snön singlar ner i toppen av kulan istället. Snögloben är lika helgjuten som alltid, ingen pojke ramlar ut. Det finns ingenstans där den kan ha gömt sig. För säkerhets skull rotar han igenom kassen också, men nej. Inte där heller. Den är bara… borta. Puts väck. 

Den här jävla snögloben. Han skulle köpt en Barbie istället, det hade i alla fall varit mindre besvär.

När de kommer hem är det redan sen kväll, och mamma och pappa säger godnatt med en gång, gör sig iordning för att gå tillbaka till jobbet nästa morgon. Men Even har över ett dygn utan internet att ta igen. 

Han drar fram laptopen och kryper upp i loftsängen, njuter av sin perfekt bulliga kudde och lakan som luktar  _ rätt _ . I taket skymtar fortfarande spåren efter blyertsteckningarna han klottrade där som trettonåring, som mamma och pappa tvingade honom att sudda bort. Han kan fortfarande återskapa dem ur minnet. 

Snögloben har hamnat på skrivbordet. Genom persiennen letar sig en strimma gatlykta in och speglar sig i glaset. 

Hur ska han förklara i butiken att figuren bara…  _ Försvann?  _ De kommer ju tro att han är helt knäpp. Det vore de i och för sig inte ensamma om, men vanföreställningar har han faktiskt inte. 

Kanske funkar hemsidan bättre på datorn. 

Han skriver in adressen i adressfältet, trycker enter, och så – 

Inget. 

Skärmen är helt vit. Inget felmeddelande, inget problem med uppkopplingen. Han uppdaterar igen, men det gör ingen skillnad. Det är, även här, helt tomt. 

 

✩

 

**Det är tredjedag jul** , och det är svinkallt. Temperaturen har störtdykt och i den piskande vinden är snöflingorna vassa som knappnålar. Even har dragit ner mössan i pannan, begravt händerna så djupt ner i fickorna det bara är möjligt, och går ändå dubbelvikt mot blåsten. 

I den ena fickan har han mobilen, fortfarande utan signal. I den andra har han snögloben. 

Det är nästan helt dött ute. Mellandagsrean borde väl vara i full sving, men vädret gör väl att de flesta håller sig inne. Gatorna gapar tomma, så tomma att det nästan är kusligt. När Even småspringer över trottoarerna ser han knappt ens några hundägare ute. De få människor han möter är lika ihopkurade som han själv. Han går nästan in i ett par stycken för att ingen av dem vill höja blicken från gatan. 

Han går i samma spår som under förra veckans julklappsshopping. Passerar leksaksbutiker och presentshoppar. Klädaffär efter klädaffär. 

Han ramlade på den där lilla småbutiken av en slump senast, inkilad mellan en Clas Ohlson och en Gina Tricot. Den hade sett helt märklig ut mellan glaskomplexen, en liten bod rätt ur en saga mellan allt det moderna. 

Ingen annan verkade ha tänkt särskilt på den. Bara Even hade stannat till vid det överbelamrade skyltfönstret. 

Han småjoggar fram under ljusslingorna. Där framme är Clas Ohlson, så efter det… Är Gina Tricot. Vägg i vägg. I samma hus, utan plats emellan för så mycket som en sytråd. 

Even blir stående, stirrar på den lilla remsa av vägg som skiljer butikerna åt. Den var ju där. Han är  _ säker,  _ helt övertygad, helt utan tvivel på att  _ den var ju för fan där.  _ För bara några dagar sedan – inte ens en vecka – var där en liten skum butik. Han var inne i den. Han handlade ju till och med i den! Och nu. 

I fickan känner han snöglobens kalla glas mot handryggen, som ytterligare ett bevis på vad han redan vet. 

Det här är faktiskt inte ett trick som hans hjärna spelar på honom. 

Han överväger att gå in på Clas Ohlson och fråga, men det skulle låta för dumt.

_ Ursäkta, låg det en butik här förra veckan där det bevisligen inte får plats en butik och där det sett likadant ut sen sjuttiotalet?  _

Det kan han faktiskt inte fråga. 

Han går upp och ner för hela gatan ett par gånger. Tar ett varv runt kvarteret, och så ett runt kvarteret. Ifall det är så att han helt enkelt minns fel. 

Han vet ju att han inte gör det. 

Till slut ger han upp. Blåsten har friskat i, och det snöar värre än förut. Det har mörknat snabbt. Han kan lika gärna gå hem. Får väl komma på nån bra förklaring till mamma och pappa på vägen. En som låter rimlig, så att de inte börjar oroa sig igen. Han kör ner händerna ytterligare några centimeter i fickorna. Drar upp axlarna mot öronen, och börjar gå tillbaka samma väg han kom.

Det är motvind nu. Snön letar sig in runt hans hals, in i ögonen, nyper honom i kinderna. Even kisar så att han knappt ser var han sätter fötterna. 

Så rundar han ett hörn, och befinner sig plötsligt i lä. Snön slutar vina, och singlar istället ner i stora vantar. När Even öppnar ögonen ser han gatlyktornas gula ljus gnistra i nya rena drivor. Det är tyst. Ingen vind som tjuter. Ingen trafik. Bara knarret av snö och frost under skorna. 

Här känner han inte igen sig. Han är ganska säker på att han gått samma väg tillbaka som han kom – och det här är gator han gått i hela sitt liv, genom alla årstider och väder – men här har han aldrig varit.  Den här parken som plötsligt uppenbarar sig som en glänta mellan mellan huskropparna har han aldrig sett. 

Den är inte stor. Det är egentligen bara med en stor dos välvilja som man kan kalla den för park: en rundel bara, omringad av granar klädda i glimrande ljusslingor. 

Och så i mitten – en cirkelrund isbana. Inte många meter i diameter. Knappt stor nog för den ensamma skridskoåkaren på den att göra sina åttor. 

Han verkar helt obrydd av snön som laddar i hans ansikte, i håret som sticker ut ur mössan och lockar sig pannan, på den blå luvan. En snibb av den stora halsduken fladdrar i hans vinddrag när han flyger fram,runt runt runt, hela tiden i perfekt jämna öglor. 

Even är förhäxad. 

Det är som att skridskoåkaren har en egen gravitation som gör att han inte kan ta ögonen från honom. Från kinderna som lyser rosa i kylan. Från hans koncentrerade min, den knappt rynkade pannan och glipande munnen. Amorbågen. Och när han vänder ryggen till i åttan – musklerna som kan anas in de tighta jeansen, i vaderna, låren, rumpan. 

Så vänder han igen i åttans topp, och ser rakt mot honom. 

Om Even tyckte det var svårt att se bort från honom på avstånd så är det inget mot hur det är att försöka slita sig från hans ögonkontakt. 

De är ännu långt ifrån varandra. Ändå känner han blicken genom hela kroppen. Hur dess energi får det att röra sig i hela honom, pulsera strax under huden. Känner, utan att riktigt vara medveten om det, hur hans egen käke blir slapp, hur händerna glider ur fickorna. Hur han stirrar. 

Ett litet smil rycker i den andres mungipa. Så svänger han igen, och förtrollningen bryts. 

Even känner hur det hettar i kinderna, trots kylan. Han får svälja, slicka sig om läpparna för att motverka den plötsliga muntorrheten. 

Det här är han inte van vid.

Han må vara en romantiker, men han blir inte kär så lätt. Sonja hade han känt i flera år när det väl blev de två, gått i samma klass, umgåtts som vänner. Han tyckte om henne först, förälskade sig sen. Och när han föll föll han hårt. Det var väl därför det var så svårt för dem att trassla sig ur varandra. Kanske därför han fortfarande, flera månader senare, har svårt att se framför sig att han skulle kunna känna något liknande för nån annan, även om det inte var bra med Sonja där not slutet – för någon av dem. 

Eller ja.  _ Hade  _ svårt att se det framför sig. För åtminstone för sig själv måste han erkänna att han inte har svårt alls att tänka sig att bli kär i killen framför honom. Eller om inte bli kär så åtminstone dra fingrarna genom den perfekta locken som hintar om ett riktigt änglahår under luvan. Kyssa de perfekta läpparna. 

Han spänner sig så att knäna börjar skaka. 

Han behöver sätta sig. Samla sig. 

Det står en bänk med ryggen mot isen, och Even dunsar ner på den, fortfarande omtöcknad. 

Vad fan hände precis? Hur kan man bli så påverkad bara av att nån ser på en? Visst, det kunde sjuda i honom när Sonja såg på honom, ibland – av förväntan, för att han visste vad hon tänkte, för att han visste vad som skulle ske när de kom hem, när de var ensamma igen. Men aldrig såhär – inte ens i början, inte ens de första gångerna (han kysste henne, låg med henne, gick ner på henne). Aldrig ett sug i magen som det här. 

Aldrig den här desperationen. 

Det bultar i honom av rastlöshet. Händerna vill inte vara stilla. 

Han vet inte vad han ska göra av dem. 

Först drar han upp telefonen – men den har laddat ur i kylan, är svart och tyst. Meningslös. 

Den andra fickan putar av snögloben. 

Han tar upp den. Fortfarande tom, såklart, fortfarande trasig. Nyckeln snurrar fritt när han vrider på den. Det knäpper nånstans inne i mekaniken, men inget händer. Han får göra som med vanliga snöglober istället – vänder den upp och ner, ser på flingorna som sakta singlar till botten. 

Han märker först inte att skridskoåkaren plötsligt står bredvid honom. 

Even känner igen honom på rösten. 

Det borde inte vara så. Han har aldrig hört honom prata, vet inte hur han låter, kan inte veta, men när han hör ett hej ovanför sig så vet han med en gång vem det är. 

När han ser upp bildar gatlyktan ovanför dem en gloria runt killens huvud. Den enda locken glimmar i det gula ljuset. 

– Kan jag sätta mig?

Det är ett skratt i hans röst. Inte retsamt, som det hade kunnat vara – inget som tyder på att han sett igenom Evens tafatthet, att han fattar att Even redan är pinsamt fast i detta – bara något som bubblar, just under ytan, som att det inte skulle ta mycket för att få den här killen att le. 

Som att han har anledning att vara riktigt, riktigt glad. 

Even måste harkla sig för att få mål i mun. Hans  _ ja  _ är svagt och målbrottspipigt. 

Han känner sig mer som 14 än han gjorde då han  _ var  _ 14\. 

Han hasar lite åt sidan, och killen slår sig ner bredvid – alldeles för nära egentligen, i vanliga fall hade Even fått rysningar av att se sin personliga sfär inkräktas på på det här sättet, men nu ökar det bara volymen på pirret i maggropen. 

Om nån av dem skulle vrida sig lite nu så skulle deras knän krocka. 

Han kan inte titta på honom.  

Han kan inte låta bli. 

Varje gång han försöker fästa blicken någon annanstans glider den ohjälpligt tillbaka till killen bredvid honom. 

Till hans långa ögonfransar. Till den vackra böjda näsan. Till det lilla leendet i mungipan. 

Varje gång han ser på honom verkar det som att han precis ser bort. 

Kanske är det bra. Even är inte helt säker på om han skulle klara av mer ögonkontakt just nu. 

Han vänder på snögloben igen istället, om så bara för att ha nåt att distrahera honom. Inuti den är det lika fridfullt som alltid. 

När han sneglar mot killen igen är hans blick låst i Evens knä.

I en hel sekund känner han paniken stiga inom sig. Har hans kropp lyckats förråda honom och ge honom en boner utan att han ens märkt det? Det hade inte varit otänkbart som han känner just nu, men det kan väl knappast ens vara fysiskt möjligt..? 

Sedan inser han att det är snögloben som killen stirrar på. 

Han är inte säker på om han ska vara glad eller besviken. 

– Den är trasig, säger han, och han hör själv hur dumt det låter.  _ Den är trasig?  _ Vem inleder med det? De har knappt sagt hej till varandra. 

Killen nickar långsamt, och Even kan nästan se att han drar sig lite tillbaka, antagligen för att han plötsligt insett att Even inte alls är så cool som han ser ut (det brukar i alla fall vara Mikaels standardförklaring). 

Han måste rädda situationen på nåt sätt. Kan inte låta den glida honom ur händerna så här. 

– Jag heter Even.

Vad  _ fan  _ Even?! Det där var ju knappast en räddning? Presentera sig, så jävla smooth. 

Men killens leende fördubblas, från den ena mungipan till båda, och hans blick glider över Evens igen innan den landar på marken framför dem.

– Isak.

_ Isak. _ Namnet ringer en svag klocka för Even, som att det påminner honom om något – fast han är rätt säker på att han aldrig känt en Isak. Kanske är det nån karaktär i en film? 

Just nu spelar det ingen roll. Just nu spelar det bara roll att Isak sneglar upp mot honom och skickar sig om läpparna, så snabbt att det nästan inte märks, men Even märker. 

Just nu känns det som att han kommer märka allt med Isak. Från och med nu. 

 

✩

 

**Det är mellandagar,** och Even svävar på moln. För varje dag som går växer sig pirret som uppstår i hans mage då han ser på Isak bara starkare. 

Varje dag. För de har setts varje dag, varje dag sedan de möttes har de varit tillsammans. 

Even kan inte minnas när han senast var så här glad, så här oförblommerat, ohejdat  _ lycklig.  _ Mikael hade mobbat ihjäl honom om han såg honom nu. Det är kanske lika bra att han inte kan det. 

För även om det gått flera dagar nu har Even fortfarande inte fått sin telefon fixad. Han har helt enkelt inte tänkt på det. Det har inte känts viktigt. Inget har känts viktigt, förutom Isak. Han har ingen aning om vad som skett i världen de senaste dagarna. Trump och Kim Jong Un hade kunnat göra verklighet av sina hot och bomba varandra – Even hade inte märkt det. 

Det enda som är viktigt just nu är Isak.

Varje gång de ses lär han sig något nytt om honom. 

Han lär sig vad Isak gillar för musik – och vad han påstår sig gilla för musik. 

Han lär sig hur långt man kan lura Isak med absurda historier – och han lär sig hur Isak himlar med ögonen när han inser att man bara retas.

Han lär sig att när han får ett infall och vänder på klacken och stegar iväg så följer Isak med. 

Han lär sig hur det slår gnistor som sprider sig genom hela kroppen, genom varje nerv, när de snuddar vid varandra. Hur det sprakar i bröstet varje gång han märker att Isak sneglar på honom. 

Han lär sig att han skulle kunna ägna timmar bara på att se på honom. 

Det är så lätt. Han har aldrig varit med om att det varit så här lätt att lära känna en annan människa. Det var alltid Sonja som var den sociala av dem, som såg till att de lärde känna nya människor, kom sig ut på fest. Even har sina grabbar, och det är han nöjd med. 

Och nu har han Isak. 

Eller – har och har.

Det är inte som att det hänt något. Än. 

Än?

Han hoppas det är än. Att han inte misstolkar signalerna den här gången.

Han vågar inte riktigt chansa. Men han är ganska säker på att Isaks rosa kinder inte bara beror på kölden. Ganska. Inte helt. 

Än. 

Men nånting måste det ändå betyda att Isak vill vara med honom varje dag, precis som han vill vara med Isak. Något måste det betyda att deras fingrar snuddar vid varandra när han ger Isak en pappmugg kaffe, på ett sätt som aldrig sker när han ger Mikael, eller Yousef, eller nån annan en kaffe. 

Det har gått snabbt, det har det. De har fortfarande mycket kvar att lära sig om varandra. Han vet fortfarande inte var Isak bor, eller var han går i skolan. Inget om hans föräldrar. Om han har några syskon. 

Isak har inte nämnt några vänner. 

Varje gång Even pratat om Mikael och de andra, om deras planer på att bli youtubekändisar, om alla idiotiska vad, om alla Adams misslyckade tjejhistorier och alla Muttas blåsta kommentarer, så har Isak lyssnat, lika intresserad som alltid. Men än så länge har han inte berättat något om sina egna vänner. 

Kanske har han inga. Det är okej. Ibland är det så, Even om nån vet det, efter hur det var i våras. 

Han kan bara inte tänka sig att det finns nån därute som  _ inte  _ vill vara med Isak. 

 

✩

 

**Det är nyårsafton.** Det är nyårsafton, och Even är inte med Isak, och det känns bara fel. 

Han hade  _ kunnat  _ vara med Isak, dessutom. Han hade kunnat vara med honom, och han sa nej. Vad fan gjorde han det för? Hur tänkte han?

Jo: Han tänkte på de planer han hade med killarna, samma planer som de haft de senaste fyra åren, med undantag från förra, då allt precis hade gått åt helvete, då han tillbringade nyårsafton (och mellandagarna, och veckan efter nyår också) under täcket hemma i loftsängen, med bara sin egen ångest som sällskap. 

Han tänkte att det var lite för mycket, lite för snart, lite för  _ nära  _ att låta det bli den första gången Isak träffar dem. 

Så nu sitter han här, på ett liggunderlag på snön på berget bakom Mikaels hus, med en öl i handen och vännerna omkring sig, och ser fyrverkerier explodera mot stjärnorna, och saknar. Som han gjort sedan han var sexton, för Sonja var ju ändå aldrig med, var ändå alltid bortrest över nyår, till en eller annan släkting eller nån strand i Thailand eller varsomhelst. Bara närvarande i ett nyårs-sms som ramlar in flera timmar för sent, när överbelastningen i mobilnäten släppt. 

Men när han saknade Sonja kändes det aldrig så här. Aldrig kändes det som att han bokstavligen skulle explodera från att vara ifrån varandra.

Isak hade blivit så besviken. Det är det värsta. Han hade sett så ledsen ut när Even sagt att han redan hade planer på nyårsafton. Att de inte kunde fira in det nya året tillsammans. 

Han hade blivit lite förvånad. Hade inte tippat att Isak skulle vara den som brydde sig om kyssar vid midnatt och sånt. Utav de två skulle han nog gissat att det var han själv som skulle tänka på sånt. 

Det knyter sig i magen när han tänker på Isaks min när han hade berättat. 

Adam buffar honom i sidan med armbågen och höjer på ögonbrynen. Tydligen är det nåt Even förväntas svara på. Nåt han överhuvudtaget inte fått med sig. 

– Va?

– Nej, vi bara undrade var du varit de senaste dagarna! Du har ju för fan vart helt awol i chatten i flera dagar? Adam ser uppfordrande på honom, buffar en gång till för att understryka sina ord. 

Even tar en till slurk av sin öl. 

Om han börjar berätta om Isak nu så är han inte säker på att han kommer kunna sluta. 

Det är inte att han inte vill berätta. Han har svårt att formulera tankar som inte handlar om Isak – han är egentligen det enda han vill prata om. Men… kanske inte såhär. Han vet exakt hur det kommer låta om han berättar nu, när bara Yousef egentligen är riktigt nykter, när de jagat upp varandra med diverse skryt och galna historier från jullovet. Kan redan höra busvisslingarna och kommentarerna. Han vet att de inte menar nåt illa, vet att han brukar vara lika mycket med på det själv när det är Adam eller Elias det gäller. Vet att om det faktiskt blir han och Isak, om det blir nåt seriöst det här, så kommer det lägga sig. Så kommer det vara fine. 

Men. 

Det känns bara annorlunda av nån anledning. Fel. 

Han rycker på axlarna istället. Drar nån ursäkt om att telefonen är trasig. Att han inte varit hemma så många dagar. 

Adam nöjer sig med det. Mikael, däremot, sänder honom en blick som Even vet betyder att han fattar att det är mer bakom det än så. Men han låter det i alla fall bero. 

 

✩

 

**Det är nyårsdag,** redan eftermiddag, och Isak väntar på bänken där de stämt möte, en kaffe i vardera handen. Solen skiner från klarblå himmel, där några rökspår fortfarande hänger kvar efter natten. Snön gnistrar. 

Even får tänka sig för så att han inte lutar sig ner och ger Isak en hej-puss när han kommer fram. Får påminna sig om att det inte är så de gör. Istället ler han bara stort mot Isak och tar tacksamt emot kaffen. 

Isak ler tillbaka. 

Inte riktigt lika stort. 

Han ser nästan lite nervös ut. Möter inte riktigt Evens blick. Slickar sig om läpparna, om och om igen. 

Det är nästan som att de är tillbaka där de började. Even förstår det inte. Har det hänt nåt? Har han gjort nåt? Är det för att de inte var tillsammans på nyårsafton? Det kan det väl ändå inte vara? 

– Hade du det bra igår? frågar Isak, och det är nästan så att Even inte uppfattar frågan för alla de frågor som hans hjärna lyckats hitta på på de få sekunderna som hunnit passera. 

– Jodå, svarar han till slut, någon sekund för sent antagligen.

– Men det hade varit bättre om du var där. Han är fortfarande inte säker på att det är  _ helt  _ sant, men Isaks leende växer, så han bestämmer sig för att det är tillräckligt sant. 

– Hade du? 

Isak har inte velat berätta om sina egna nyårsplaner, har börjat prata om nåt annat varje gång Even frågat, och egentligen borde han väl lägga ner, borde låta Isak hålla det hemligt om det nu är det han vill, men han kan inte riktigt hålla sig. Han vill ju bara lära känna honom. Utan och innan. 

Isak rycker på axlarna och dricker av sitt kaffe. Grimaserar lite – kanske av värmen, eller av smaken. 

– Det är något jag måste berätta för dig.

Okej, det var inte svar på Evens fråga, men. Det är tydligt att detta är något Isak laddat för. Något han våndas för. Så han nickar bara. Försöker se uppmuntrande ut. 

Isak dricker lite mer kaffe. 

– Du vet din snöglob? Som är trasig? 

Even nickar, men han fattar faktiskt inte vad den har med saken att göra. Han har inte tänkt på snögloben på flera dagar. Den har stått bortglömd på skrivbordet sedan dagen han träffade Isak, lika tom och tyst hela tiden. 

Han har inte varit hemma tillräckligt mycket de senaste dagarna för mamma att anmärka på det. 

– Var… var det nåt i den? Förut? 

– Ehm, ja…? En som åker skridskor? Min kusin håller på med konståkning. 

Vart vill Isak komma med detta egentligen? 

Isak slickar sig om läpparna igen. Tittar ner i marken, ut på gatan, varsomhelst, verkar det som, utom på Even.  Drar lite i sin stora halsduk, rättar till den blå mössan med ena handen. 

– Det var jag?

Det låter som en fråga, men Even förstår den inte. Han förstår överhuvudtaget inte vad Isak säger. Hans ord passar överhuvudtaget inte in i något sammanhang som han förstår. 

– Va? 

Isak tar ett djupt andetag, och verkar tvinga sig själv att se Even i ögonen. Det är med ett nytt eftertryck han upprepar sig. 

– Skridskoåkaren. Det var jag. 

Och så berättar han. Det låter som en saga. En saga om en häxa som kidnappar människor som inte gör som hon vill. Som fångar dem i snöglober, tvingar dem att för alltid upprepa samma sak. Åka runt i pariserhjul. I tåglok. 

Göra perfekta åttor på en skridskobana. 

För evigt, om inte– 

– Du frågade om jag var människa. 

Even bara stirrar. Han förstår inte vad Isak menar.  _ Frågade om han var människa?  _ Det är väl klart att Isak är människa? Vad skulle han annars vara? 

– Det är därför snögloben är tom nu. Och din telefon är trasig. 

Han slickar sig om läpparna igen. 

– Men… det är bara tillfälligt, då. Det är bara till trettondagen. Julens tolv dagar. När julen är över så blir allt som vanligt igen. Om man inte– om man inte får en kyss. Innan dess. Av sin sanna kärlek. 

Isaks kinder är röda nu. Pappmuggen viker sig i hans grepp. Blicken är stadigt fäst på marken. 

Even tror inte sina öron. 

Det här kan inte vara sant. Det  _ är  _ inte sant. Det finns inte en chans i världen att detta är sant. 

Det finns bara en förklaring som är rimlig. En förklaring som han kan förstå. 

Isak har –  _ på nåt sätt –  _ fått reda på att han är bipolär. 

Isak tycker att han är lika knäpp, lika psycho, som alla andra. 

– Du driver med mig. Han blir själv förvånad över hur hård han låter. 

Isak ser förvirrat upp. Han är bättre på att ljuga än än Even hade trott. Lögnemastern. 

– Va? Nej, Even, jag… 

Even orkar inte, han orkar fan inte detta, han är ju över det här, har ju precis kommit förbi det här,  _ sluppit undan.  _

– Jo, avbryter han. Så ställer han ner sin kaffe på bänken, och utan att ge Isak ens en blick så reser han sig och går. 

Det bränner i ögonvrårna av tårar. 

 

✩

 

**Det är trettondagsafton.** Even ligger i loftsängen och stirrar i taket. Ritar med fingret i taket. Osynliga bilder, som numera bara existerar i hans minne. 

Det är fjärde dagen utan Isak. 

Han saknar honom. 

Han hatar att han saknar honom, men fan vad han saknar honom. 

Han kan knappt andas av saknad. Det är som en tyngd på bröstet, som att något sitter på honom, något osynligt som han inte kan få bort. Det bultar mot tinningen. Svider i ögonen. 

Det är fjärde dagen han ligger här. 

Han är inte deprimerad. Han har sagt det till mamma och pappa, och det verkar som att de tror honom, även om han inte vill berätta vad det egentligen är. 

Han känner sig bara så jävla sviken. Förrådd. 

Det är helt sjukt, egentligen. De hade inte ens känt varandra i en vecka. Han vet egentligen ingenting om Isak. Har inte hans telefonnummer. Vet inte vad han heter i efternamn. Skulle inte kunna hitta honom nu, även om han ville. 

Han  _ vill.  _ Det är egentligen allt han vill. 

Det är kanske bra att han inte kan. 

Det knackar på dörrkarmen. Even vrider på huvudet, kikar genom glipan mellan madrass och sängkant. 

Det är Mikael. 

Han får en känsla av deja vu, då, eller mer som ett minne av en dröm. För ett år sedan både önskade och fruktade han att det, en av de där dagarna då världen kändes som mest påträngande, skulle knacka på dörrkarmen och att en av hans vänner skulle stå där. 

De gjorde inte det, då. Alla obesvarade sms i hans telefon gav honom bara dåligt samvete. 

Bättre sent än aldrig, kanske. 

Mikael nickar åt honom. 

– Läget? 

Even försöker rycka på axlarna. Det visar sig vara svårt när man ligger ner. 

– Okej, I guess. 

– Hm. Det verkar inte som att Mikael tror honom. 

Even suckar. 

– Jag har kärlekssorg. 

Mikael har alltid hållit honom på jorden. Så gott det går i alla fall. Skrattat åt honom när han behövt det, när hans idéer dragit iväg åt det absurda. Har kunnat säga ifrån när Even behöver skärpa sig. 

Tar honom på allvar när det är vad han behöver. 

– Sonja? Han sätter sig på sin vanliga plats på golvet. Even glider ner för stegen och lägger sig raklång bredvid. Att sitta upprätt funkar fan inte med ett brustet hjärta. 

– Nej. Isak. 

Det är för att Mikael inte röjer med en min att han är överraskad som han är Evens bästa vän. 

När Even berättat klart, om Isak, om hur de träffades, om hans hår och hans kinder och ögonfransar och  _ läppar,  _ om han skratt och hans röst och hur jävla smart han är, och om hur allt bara var fejk, hur han bara drev med honom – när han berättat allt det sitter Mikael tyst. Lutar sig tillbaka mot Evens garderob. Kikar bort mot skrivbordet där snögloben fortfarande står. 

– Tänk om han menade allvar då?

Det är lika svårt att se misstroende ut när man ligger raklång på golvet som det är att rycka på axlarna, men Even måste i alla fall lyckas någorlunda, för Mikael slänger upp händerna i som för att slå ifrån sig en anklagelse. 

– Jag vettefan! Men som du beskriver honom låter det inte som att han bara playade dig.

Han puttar lite på Even med foten. 

– Var är ditt sense of wonder, va?

 

✩

 

**Det är trettondag.** Mikaels ord vill inte släppa taget om Even. 

Tänk om Isak menade allvar?

Fast han kan faktiskt inte ha gjort det. Han kan för fan inte på allvar ha menat att han hade varit  _ fången  _ i en  _ snöglob.  _ Seriöst. 

Han mår lite bättre idag. Kärlekssorgen har slipats ner något, är inte riktigt lika akut som den varit. Men han saknar fortfarande Isak. 

Undrar vad han har gjort idag. På trettondagen. 

_ När julen är slut blir allt som vanligt igen.  _

Even hoppas fan det. Han vill bara att den här julen ska vara över så han kan gå tillbaka till skolan, hålla huvudet nere, ta examen och låta livet starta igen. Kanske flytta nånstans där ingen vet vem han är. Nånstans där ingen kan få reda på att han är galen, ingen kan hitta på invecklade historier bara för att sätta dit honom, ha kul på hans bekostnad. London kanske. New York. Plugga film, bli regissör som han drömt om. Det kanske kan gå ändå. Trots allt. 

Börja om. 

Hitta nån ny, kanske. 

Nån som får honom att känna som Sonja fick honom att känna, i alla fall till en början, i alla fall tills allt började gå år helvete med det med. Trygg. Glad. Lugn. 

Det är säkert bara hans brustna hjärta som talar, men. Sannolikheten för att han kommer träffa nån som får honom att känna som Isak fick honom att känna är nog i princip lika med noll. 

Dagen är nästan slut nu, hur som helst. Mamma och pappa har redan gått och lagt sig. Hela lägenheten är nedsläckt. Even borde egentligen också, men han har chattat med Elias hela dagen om den där filmen de tänkte göra nu i jul, och han vill bara få till den här scenen i manuset så ska han sova sen. 

Han sitter i sängen, som alltid. På skrivbordet blänker snögloben i skenet från gatlyktan. 

Mamma hade frågat om den idag, till slut. Hade sett den när hon var inne för att ta hans tvätt. Han hade ljugit ihop nåt om att han inte fick reklamera utan kvitto, ändå, att det inte räckte med kontoutdrag. 

Han skulle egentligen lika gärna kunna slänga den. Finns ju inga skäl att ha den kvar. 

Men det bär emot, av nån anledning. 

Isaks ord ekar i hans huvud, ännu en gång. 

_ Skridskoåkaren – det var jag.  _

Det är så absurt. Så jävla sjukt, hur kommer man ens på något sådant?

Och ändå. 

Isak hade sett helt allvarlig ut när han sa det. Allvarligare än Even sett honom på hela veckan. Det hade inte funnits något retsamt över honom, inget egentligen som tydde på att han drev – förutom då vad han sa. 

De senaste veckorna spelas upp i Evens huvud. Hade han varit regissör i sitt liv, hade hans liv varit en film, så hade han lagt in ett montage här. Med nån riktigt episk musik. 

Den skumma, bråtiga affären, med den märkliga, flinande butiksinnehavaren – som var borta när han återvände. 

Figuren i snögloben, som bara försvann. 

Parken, som han aldrig sett förut. 

Kundtjänstboten. 

Kundtjänstboten som också hette Isak. 

_ Men är du människa? _

Tänk om? 

(Men tänk om inte?)

Men tänk om? Tänk om Isak talade sanning hela tiden? Tänk om han vaknar imorgon och skridskoåkaren är tillbaka i snögloben igen?

Tänk om det är Isak?

Klockan på datorn visar 23:47 när Even snörar på sig skorna. 

Han springer genom Oslos gator. Det bränner i lungorna, i halsen, i ögonen av kylan. Sneakerserna glider över isfläckarna på trottoaren. Flera gånger är han nära att halka. 

Det spelar ingen roll. Det enda som spelar roll är Isak. 

Han måste hinna. Han måste, han måste, han måste hinna. 

En gren fastnar i hans jackärm när han genar över en rabatt. Hans strumpor är genomblöta. Han känner blodsmak. 

Han springer mot parken. 

Det är det enda han kan tänka. Parken, där de först möttes. 

Parken med den cirkelrunda skridskobanan. 

Cirkelrund som en snöglob. 

Tänk om han tänkt fel? Tänk om Isak inte är där? Tänk om skridskobanan också försvunnit? 

Tänk om han inte hinner. 

Han rundar ett hörn – och där. 

Mellan husväggarna öppnar det sig som en glänta. 

Det ser precis ut som det gjorde förra gången. 

Nästan precis. 

Isaks åttor är lika perfekta, men redan på långt håll kan Even se hur han hänger med axlarna. Hur all must verkar gått ur honom. 

Han vill ropa, men kan inte hämta andan tillräckligt för att få fram något ljud. 

Klockan på telefonen visar 23:58. 

Benen värker, men han känner det knappt när han springer rakt ut på isen. 

Isak ser inte upp. Han har blicken fäst i marken, åker i sitt spår som en viljelös figur på en mekanisk bana. Som i en snöglob. 

Han åker rakt in i Even. 

De faller handlöst bakåt. Ett virrvarr av skridskor, sneakers, armar, ben. 

Isak ser förvånat upp. Möter Evens blick med höjda ögonbryn. 

Even har ingen aning om hur mycket tid som har gått. Han vet bara att de inte har en sekund att förlora. Han lägger sina vantbeklädda händer på Isaks kinder, sluter ögonen – och kysser honom. 

Det tar Isak en sekund att reagera, och i den sekunden är Even övertygad om att han kom för sent. Sedan vaknar Isak till liv. Hans tungspets är kall mot Evens läppar, men varm i Evens mun. Hans händer klamrar sig fast i Evens armar. 

Even har ingen aning om hur länge de kysser varandra. För evigt, och alldeles för kort. 

När de till slut öppnar ögonen är skridskobanan, granarna, ljusen, gläntan – allt – borta. De står på en helt vanlig gångväg, mellan helt vanliga hus, i en helt vanlig januarinatt. 

Men Isak är kvar. 


End file.
